Torehan Tinta Seorang JANDA
by RaiKuni
Summary: "Beb..  Pulang beb..  Aku kangen"


"Beb.. Pulang beb.. Aku kangen"

 ** _Torehan Tinta Seorang Janda_**

 ** _Touken Ranbu (c) nitroplus_**

 ** _Kashuu Kiyomitsu_**

 ** _Warning (s) : ini ampas_**

 ** _Note: kata yang dimiringi adalah isi catatan dan torehan Kiyomitsu_**

Kashuu Kiyomitsu tak pandai merangkai kata. Menorehkan pena saja ia hampir gemetaran, semua ini asing.. Namun sedikit mengasyikkan

Tidak, ia bukan sedang membuat novel untuk dilelang di sekitar citadel... Bukan pula menulis sebuah naskah drama untuk para awataguchi

Ia sedang menulis sesuatu yang bermakna lebih dalam daripada itu semua

Entah itu diary maupun surat.. Kiyomitsu suka keduanya..

Torehan pena dimana seluruh keluh kesahnya tergambarkan

 ** _28 Juni xxxx_**

 _Surat untuk Yasusada.. Dari bini lu yang tak pernah teranggapkan_

 _Hei Yasusada.._

 _Bagaimana kabarmu?_

 _Kau baik baik saja disana?_

 _Jujur aku agak khawatir dengan dirimu_

 _Kau tau bukan? Bahwa dirimu itu tidak berguna_

 _Ceroboh, bodoh, dan lainnya_

 _Ahaha.. Aku bukannya mengejek mu sayang.. Aku hanya khawatir_

 _Disini... Aku baik baik saja kok_

 _Paha bening selalu menghiburku. Tsurumaru, Shishiou dan Mutsunokami masih bodoh seperti biasanya_

 _Mereka semua masih ceria seperti biasanya . Mungkin ketidakhadiran mu bukanlah masalah bagi mereka_

 _Tohh... Kau itu tidak berguna bagi kami_

 _Haha..._

 _Saat kau pulang nanti.. Bawakan aku beberapa kutek ya?_

 _Aku butuh mempercantik diri_

 _Eum.. Hey Yasusada.._

 _Aku.._

 _Merindukanmu_

Pagi itu, gemerincing lonceng memekakkan telinga. Para toudanshi telah siap berbaris bak pasukan pembela negara yang siap berperang

Namun masih dalam balutan piyama

Dan disinilah Kiyomitsu berada, di tengah tengah barisan dimana bila ia menoleh ke kanan.. Dua insan yang meliputi seekor bangau dan sebuah stroberi tengah bermesraan

'Hee... '

Lalu bila ia menoleh ke kiri, sebuah pedang indah tengah merangkul Kunihiro tengah yang terkenal dengan Kesederhanaannya

'Kamisama... Susah nya jadi janda'

Kiyomitsu iri.. Sungguh! Ia ingin dibelai sang suami, atau.. Atau setidaknya diberi perhatian sedikit

Kashuu Kiyomitsu ingin diperlakukan seperti itu..

"Yosh minna! Malam ini akan diadakan sebuah pesta kecil.. Datanglah bersama pasangan kalian"

Sungguh rasanya sang maniak kutek ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di kali ciliwung.. Atau terjun menuju lava gunung berapi

"Yang jomblo harap untuk tidak datang"

Hasebe sialan...

Memang sih bukan cuman Kiyomitsu yang jomblo..

Ada Otegine, pedang itu selalu ditolak mentah mentah

Ada pula Tonbonkiri... Dia memang dasarnya dibawah standar.. Mana ada yang mau?

Nihongou, eh nggak jadi deng.. Ni pedang seme nya Gokotai Toushiro

Dan lain lain..

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat seorang Kiyomitsu sakit jantung

 _Beb... Kamu kemana beb? (ಥ ͜ʖಥ)_

 _Aku rindu beb..._

 _Kamu tau nggak beb?_

 _AKU NGGAK KUAT JADI JANDA!!!_

 _Cukup beb...Kokoro ku lelah..._

Secarik kertas lah yang menjadi tempat mengadu. Manusia menyebutnya dengan istilah— entah apalah itu namanya kiyomitsu tidak peduli

Yang ia pedulikan adalah kerinduan yang selalu bergejolak tatkala terbangun dengan menyadari ketidakhadiran sosok suami disampingnya

Oh sakitnya jadi janda

Kini ia tau rasanya menjadi seorang Souza Samonji, pelakor nomor 1 yang tidak jelas mengapa ia menjadi janda

"Haah"

Helaan nafas terdengar kasar. Iris sewarna rubby melirik ke sebuah pohon sakura dihadapannya

Biasanya ia selalu disini.. Bersama Yasusada..

Iya.. Berdua bergandengan tangan

Tinta hitam kembali ditoreh pada sebuah kertas.. Kiyomitsu menangis dalam diam

 _Dulu.. Disini kita selalu berdua sayang_

 _Lazuardi yang bercampur dengan nuansa merah muda selalu menemani kita_

 _Sekarang.._

 _Kau dimana?_

 _Cepatlah pulang.. Yasusada_

Emang dasar bang Toyib kau yasusada!

Tak pernah pulang pulang.. Bahkan sang author sendiri kasihan melihat Kiyomitsu selalu sendiri bak ampas kuaci ditengah tengah laut

Sendiri..

"Yo kashuu! Lagi Nge janda kah? "

Dan inilah godaan terbesar, kembaran kecap, lakinya tobeli, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsurumaru? Dan sungguh! Kiyomitsu selalu terbully hanya karena Yasusada tidak pulang hampir 1 season

"Sialan"

"Eh? Kashuu-dono? Tsurumaru-dono? Ada apa ini?"

Sambutlah istrimu wahai kecap.. Pemandangan langka bila melihat sepucuk strawberry berjalan dengan dua kaki

"Ichigo! Jangan kesini! Nanti kau bisa ketularan jadi janda! "

Golok mana golok?

Sungguh Kiyomitsu sakit hati..

Dimana mana.. Bahkan Di sudut citadel.. selalu saja ada yang mencemooh dirinya

 **"Minggir minggir! Ada Janda yang mo lewat! "**

seperti itu.. Atau Seperti ini..

 **"Psstt lihat.. ada janda! "**

Kalau boleh, seorang Kashuu Kiyomitsu ingin kembali jadi pedang tak bertubuh saja! Biarlah ia dipajang pada sebuah kotak kaca. Yang terpenting adalah sang Aruji tidak meninggalkannya

Coba bayangkan

Okita saja membuangnya.. Sungguh kejam kau wahai kakanda..

Untuk pertama kalinya kiyomitsu tau rasanya dicampakkan

Dan sekarang, sang suami terjintah tak pulang pulang

 _Awas aja kalo selingkuh kau beb.. Sunat dua kali luh_

Sebuah teriakan dari Shoukudaikiri Mitsusada membuat pemilik kelereng rubby terkejut. Sang koki citadel melambai, memberi isyarat makan siang akan segera dimulai

Makan siang

Dimana para toudan saling suap menyuapi antar pasangan

Atau adegan romantis mengusap wajah dengan alasan sebuah nasi yang menyangkut disana

ARRGH!! Hati sebilah pedang okita ini sungguh sensitif sekali!

"Maaf kashuu.. Kami bermesraan dihadapan seorang janda sepertimu"

Sakit oi sakit!

"Hm"

Aroma masakan Shoukudaikiri menyapa indera penciuman. Teringat akan hal manis, kiyomitsu tersenyum

Yaah hal manis..

Ketika Yasusada menyuapinya dengan bibirnya langsung

 _Hari ini.. Makan siang tanpamu mungkin adalah hal yang belum bisa aku terima_

 _Hal menyenangkan adalah ketika kau mencium ku di meja makan_

 _Aku rindu itu semua_

 _Kapan kau pulang sayang?_

 _Aku.._

 _Setiap malam aku bermimpi tentangmu_

 _Ketika dirimu mendekap ku erat dan tak mau melepasku_

 _... Kenangan manis_

"Hora kashuu.. Habiskan makananmu.. Kalau tidak kau bisa sakit"

Sebuah kekhawatiran kecil dan sedikit bumbu perhatian diberikan oleh sang koki ber eye patch.. Tentu saja hal ini mengundang senyuman kiyomitsu dan kecemburuan seorang Ookurikara

"Mas ngapain sama janda? Mau nambah lagi.. Gitu? "

'Laki lu lebih sayang gue.. secara gue kan putih'

Delikan tajam menghantam Shoukudaikiri. Membutakan sebelah matanya

Dan alhasil ia buta total

"Ng-nggak gitu dek.. Sayang.. Cuman kashuu kan -"

 _Hei yasusada.. Ada hal menarik disini_

 _Shoukudaikiri lebih memperhatikanku_

 _Jangan cemburu bodoh_

 _Toh aku tidak punya perasaan padanya_

 _Dan ookurikara, sepertinya Tsundere nya kumat_

 _Terbukti dengan kulit legamnya yang mulai diwarnai rona merah_

 _Hitam bercampur merah.._

 _Warna apa yang akan terbentuk ya?_

"Aku.. selesai"

Kiyomitsu berdiri, berjalan gontai ke arah kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas kembali ketika suara samar sang suami kembali tergiang

''Yasusada... "

Bulir bening kembali turun dari sepasang iris rubby. Kiyomitsu menggeser Shoji kemudian menangis dibaliknya

Sudah berapa lama?

10 hari? 18 hari? Ketahuilah 1 episode update tiap senin [ituloh.. Di web langganan author]

Sudah berapa minggu Yasusada pergi tanpa kabar?

Jangankan untuk bertemu..

Mengirim surat pun tak ada..

Apalagi bernyanyi bersama bagai angin lalu [Nyambung nyanyi aja ]

"Ne.. Yasusada. "

 **BRAAKKK**

Shoji dibanting oleh seekor janda yang selalu dikurung bagai burung dalam sangkar..

"Jadi janda harus kuat! Kalau bisa, kita harus jadi pelakor! Wahai kashuu Kiyomitsu! Bergabung lah denganku! Semua laki orang adalah laki kita juga, karena kita adalah or-"

 **BRAAKKK**

"Bacot''

Sungguh ooc nya dirimu wahai kashuu

 _Hari ini berlalu dengan berat_

 _Tanpa aku sadari, hari telah senja_

 _Mungkin.. Aku lelah menunggumu_

 _Tidak.. aku tidak akan berpaling_

 _Ketika aku bertemu denganmu_

 _Akan kupeluk dan takkan pernah kulepaskan_

 _Kau dimana?_

 _Aku rindu.._

Malam menjelang, sang Aruji dengan titah gilanya berhasil membubarkan pesta kecil hanya karena sebuah alasan

Misi

Misi misi misi misi.. Tak adakah niat sang Aruji untuk membuat sebuah acara pencarian jodoh? Kiyomitsu hampir gila ditinggal Yasusada

" Hee?? Aku?? "

"Jangan banyak cincong dasar janda! Sudah! Pergi sekarang! "

Kalau saja orang dihadapannya bukanlah sang master.. Sudah pasti bilah ini menembus mulutnya

 _Beb.. Aku harus gimana sayang?_

 **SRAAKKK**

Tebasan demi tebasan berhasil membelah 3 tubuh kebiishi. Kiyomitsu menatap langit gelam saat itu

Berpikir bahwa Yasusada akan menepuk kepalanya dan memberikan selamat atas kerja kerasnya

Tapi sekarang...

Ah kiyomitsu baper

"Mati lu setan! "

"Dasar janda syariah!! "

Sejak kapan sebilah Yari musuh bisa berbicara seperti itu?

 ** _SRAAKKK BRAAKKK_**

The power of PMS adalah ketika musuh menyinggung status mu demi menjatuhkan harga diri mu sendiri

"Rasakan itu.. CUIH"

Iris rubby menerawang ke berbagai arah, kelopaknya melebar tatkala beberapa helai kebiruan muncul dari sebuah pohon rindang

"Yasusada? "

Ia berlari, dengan linangan dan kerinduan yang amat sangat

Suaminya.. Suaminya ada didepan. .

"BEB!! "

...Dengan seorang gadis yang tengah mencumbu nya mesra

"Oh? Halo kiyomitsu.. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang"

Kiyomitsu membeku

"Hee~ siapa pemuda seksi ini.. Wahai suamiku? "

"Oh dia? Dia hanya teman biasa "

Teman katanya

Setelah selama ini menunggu..

"Yasudah.. aku pulang dulu ya.. Suamiku"

Perempuan jalang itu melenggak menjauh, dengan pakaian minim dan ketat yang membuat tubuhnya berteriak tolong dalam kesunyian

"Teman.. Ya? "

 **Glek**

Aura suram menjalar... Yasusada meneguk ludah

"A-ano.. Beb... Ta-tadi terpaksa loh.. So-soalnya cewek tadi-"

"Kamu nggak usah pulang pulang ya.. Citadel sempit kalau ada kamu"

MATI AJA LU! DASAR SUAMI TIDAK BERGUNA!!!!!!!!


End file.
